With This Ring
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: This is a sequel to, Love, Your Secret Admirer. Written upon request. It begins from the point when Lizzie and Gordo are prepairing for their wedding. Even if you haven't read, Love, Your Secret Admirer, this story should still make sense. L&G! Please R
1. Finding the Perfect Dress

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Hey guys, I was looking at my story "Love, Your Secret Admirer" on the Internet. And I noticed that a couple of people wanted a sequel to that story, so I decided to pick it up where Lizzie and Gordo are engaged and are in the middle of wedding preparations. And as I said in the epilogue, Larry and Miranda are engaged; Ethan and Kate are planning to get married one month after Lizzie and Gordo. Although in the epilogue they are already married, like I said I'm picking it up before Lizzie and Gordo get married. Parker and Ronnie are married already. Matt has given Melina a promise ring, and Claire and Ryan were married a year ago. And a reviewer asked me who Ryan was. So, I'm just gonna remind everyone, Ryan is the guy that Miranda liked for an episode. The one where Lizzie hid in the garbage can trying to help Miranda get over her shyness when she talked to him. Well, I'm gonna quit writing this authors note and start the story! And once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I'm going to take Baby Bunnie1 's advice and make this story about Lizzie and Gordo's early years of marriage! Thanks for your idea! And thank you to everyone who sent ideas and reviews! You guys are really cool and I hope that you enjoy this sequel! sMiLe! =D

"Get me out of this veil!" Lizzie squealed, almost tearing the oversized, puffy veil in her haste, "I'm trapped!"

Miranda giggled and gently pulled the tangled veil off of Lizzie's long blond hair, "Lizzie you have to calm down! You're never gonna make it out of the dress if you don't."

Lizzie, Miranda, and Mrs. McGuire were wedding dress shopping for Lizzie's wedding, which was scheduled for the following month.

"Don't be so stressed out, sweetie! I know that it's stressful trying to plan a wedding, but it's all worth it. And think of who you're marrying. Your best friend!" Mrs. McGuire said soothingly.

Lizzie huffed but managed a small smile and to stand still while Mrs. McGuire and Miranda helped her get out of the billowing, white dress.

"Thanks, mom." She slipped back into her jeans and pink t-shirt, and after exiting the dressing room, pulled several wedding dresses off of a rack. 

"Back in you go." Mrs. McGuire smiled as Lizzie shuffled back into the dressing room.

"I just can't seem to find the right dress and we've been all over town!" Lizzie said slipping another dress over her shoulders.

Miranda zipped the back and turned Lizzie toward the three-sided mirror, "What do you think?"

"This isn't it." She sighed and frowned at the spaghetti strap dress, which she was now enveloped in.

"I know that there is at least one dress shop that we haven't tried." Miranda smiled at Lizzie encouragingly.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's down on Oak. It's a small shop but I've been in there once or twice, when my cousin was looking for her wedding dress and they have some really pretty dresses."

Lizzie tried on the other three dresses that she had grabbed, "It's useless!" she exclaimed in aggravation.

"No it's not. We still have another store!" Mrs. McGuire consoled her.

"Fine. Let's go." Lizzie grabbed her purse and followed Miranda and Mrs. McGuire out to her black, four seat, sports car.

She slid into the drivers seat and turned onto Oak Street.

"Wow. I never even noticed this shop before." Lizzie commented as they approached the small wedding dress store.

"You've never been getting married before!" Miranda squealed.

"You're next!" Lizzie squealed with her.

Lizzie stopped in her tracks, when she got to the display window outside the shop, "This is it." She breathed.

Miranda followed her gaze to the strapless white dress with the beaded bodice, and the billowing silk skirt and long train.

Mrs. McGuire sucked in her breath with surprise, "It's beautiful!"

Lizzie hurried into the store and up to an attendant behind the main desk, "Can I try on that dress?" she pointed to the dress on the manikin.

"Of course."

With Mrs. McGuire's help, Lizzie stepped into the dress and Miranda zipped up the back.

Then they found a sheer veil that had white ribbon edging and a diamond tiara. 

When they had finished, Lizzie could hardly breath, "I love it."

"You look so beautiful, sweetie! My little girl is getting married!" Mrs. McGuire said, getting teary.

Miranda smiled and nodded, "It's perfect…"

AN/ What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to sMiLe! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	2. Butterflies

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

I own nothing pertaining to Payless shoe store or any of their products or anything that they sell or produce.

AN/ Here's an update! I hope that you enjoy it! In this story Kate, Lizzie, and Miranda are friends now. And so are Veruca and Parker. SMILE! =D

Next came the shoe store.

They had found the perfect dress and veil, but they still needed the shoes to complete the ensemble.

_'I wonder what Gordo is doing?'_ Lizzie wondered.

Probably at a tuxedo shop or something.

Lizzie pulled into a Payless shoe store and climbed out of her car.

They looked at a few aisles with Lizzie's size shoe but didn't find what they were looking for.

They did however find the bridesmaids shoes there.

Lizzie had chosen pastels as her wedding colors.

She and Gordo were getting married in the spring.

They were going to have an outside wedding, and they would say their vows under a rounded, lattice stand that would be covered with yellow roses.

The bridesmaids would be wearing soft blue spaghetti strap dresses.

Lizzie called, Kate, Veruca, and Parker, to ask what their shoe size was.

Miranda was her maid of honor.

They paid for the white strappy shoes and headed to Lizzie's house.

She was going on a date with Gordo in an hour and wanted time to change and freshen her make-up.

Gordo rang the doorbell and took a step back.

He was right on time…as usual.

Lizzie rushed to the door and opened it.

She smiled when she saw Gordo standing on the other side, grinning at her.

She felt familiar butterflies flit erratically around in her stomach, "Come on in. I'll just be another minute."

Gordo nodded, stepped inside, and gave her a small kiss.

Matt stepped out of the kitchen and rolled his eyes, "Hey, Gordo."

"Hey, Matt. Is Melina here?"

"Yeah. She's in the living room."

Miranda came down the stairs and gave Gordo a hug, "Hi, Gordo."

"Hey, Miranda. What are you and Lizzie doing?" Gordo asked.

"Talking about the wedding and Lizzie is trying to get ready." Miranda grinned at him.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just go talk to Matt and Melina." Lizzie put in.

Gordo nodded and walked into the living room where Matt was holding Melina on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey, Melina."

Melina glanced up and smiled, "Hi, Gordo. Waiting for Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked.

"I'm taking her to dinner."

"Oh. That's nice." Melina smiled again and went back to watching TV.

AN/ I know. Weird place to end. Sorry. The next chapter will be Lizzie and Gordo at the restaurant. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Please remember to keep your reviews clean! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! 

=D Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
